


Captain Marvel: Life on Hala

by MCU_Forever



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hala (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), Yonvers fluff, a little bit of comedy in there too, officially completed and I'm sorry I couldn't write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_Forever/pseuds/MCU_Forever
Summary: A few one-shots about Yon-Rogg and Vers' life on Hala together. As inseparable buddies, who knows what they'll get into!!(There shouldn't be that much continuity between stories, so don't feel obligated to read them all in a row.)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I'd just like to say that I'm new here, and this is my first work!! I'm a huge Captain Marvel fan (and hopelessly stuck shipping Yonvers), so I'll likely be writing a lot of stuff for that. I have no fixed update schedule, so I apologize in advance if you find yourself waiting forever for another chapter. :P

It was a beautiful morning on Hala. The sun shone through the thick clouds, illuminating the whole city with yellow-blue light. Lying on her bed, the light touched Vers' eyelids relatively early in the morning, since it shone straight through the big window in her apartment.  
She stirred and opened her eyes. She'd only had one nightmare that night, and a relatively mild one - no need to go screaming into the night. Pushing aside the covers, she reached for something on her nightstand and found that it wasn't there. She furrowed her eyebrows; it was always there. Instead of looking, though, she decided on a much more drastic plan of action. Throwing on her jacket and some shoes, she headed out the door.

Yon-Rogg was already awake, doing some mild stretches to start his day. Vers hadn't stopped by at the usual time, so he figured that she had managed to sleep well that night. He was just thinking that he might go find her when there was a knock on his door.

He opened it. "Well, this is new."

"What?" she asked.

"You don't usually come at this hour. What, do you need something for breakfast?" he asked.

"Ha, no. I came because of an emergency!!" she replied, looking very serious indeed.

His face also became serious. "What is it?"

She glanced down the hall, then leaned a little closer and said, "...My hairbrush is missing."

A few seconds of silence passed. Yon leaned away from her and she could see the annoyance in his eyes.  
"Have you even looked for it?" he asked, seemingly seeing right through her.

"Uhh, not much. Just thought you might have some insight."

"Well, my insight is that you just wanted to bother me."

She fake gasped. "Of course not!"

He rolled his eyes, but failed to keep from smiling. "Well, since you're clearly awake and alert, why don't we head to the gym?"

She smiled and turned to go, but then stopped short. "Yeah, but, uh...I still need to brush my hair." 

He sighed. It was true, she had some tangles in there, but he didn't think it made her look any less beautiful. Er, no, any less _professional_.  
"Okay," he said. "Go take care of it and I'll meet you there. Although..." he smirked, "I'm probably just going to mess it up again."

She gave her best glare and said, "You're on!"


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers and Yon-Rogg play a game with some Kree kids. It doesn't go over entirely smoothly...

Yon-Rogg and Vers were walking through the Kree military school. Some days Yon-Rogg volunteered to teach the children - which was very admirable to Vers - and currently he was on his break. They were just having a stroll, checking in on the classrooms and making sure all was well.   
When they passed the small gym inside the school, they saw a group of kids - blue and pink-skins alike - playing with a ball. Yon saw a small girl pushed to the ground, appearing to be hurt. With a glance at Vers, he strode out onto the court. She hung back, interested to see what action he would take.  
When the kids noticed the esteemed commander heading towards them, they stopped playing and straightened up. The young girl was having trouble getting up, however. 

"At ease, students," Yon said, leaning down to help up the girl. She took his hand with trembling fingers, only daring to meet his eyes once, despite how soft they were. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"M-my ankle," she stammered, shifting her weight to one leg.

"I see," he said, and swiftly swept her off her feet and carried her to the side of the room. Vers giggled to see the overwhelmed look on her face. Well, _she_ probably would feel the same way if Yon carried _her_. Not that that would ever happen.

After setting her down, he turned and walked back over to the other kids. "Students, I do not want to see this rough play happening. You need to be considerate of those smaller than you, and less capable of defending themselves. Isn't this exactly the lesson that you hear all the time?"

The other kids nodded earnestly, one of them looking like he was trying to bow.

"Still..." Yon continued, stooping to pick up the ball. "It is important to be agile, and have quick reflexes." He dribbled the ball a few times and bounced it from his elbow to his knee. The other watched with awe that their commander knew such radical moves. Even Vers was surprised. He looked like such a normal person.

She stepped out onto the court. A few of the kids glanced at her, then back to the commander. "You clearly know your moves," she said. "Why don't you take on these little rascals?"

The kids' eyes widened, and a few tried to subtly shake their heads at her. Yon turned to look at her, a mix of annoyance and amusement in his golden eyes. She smiled as brightly as possible. "I think it'd be fun," she added, batting her eyelashes.

Yon turned back to the kids, and finally let out a sigh of submission. "Alright, _one_ game, and then I have to get back to more important matters." He briefly glanced at Vers with a much more dangerous look, which slightly rattled her, but she kept on her smile. "I'll play too," she said, to try to help appease Yon.

The kids spread out; two pairs of kids stood guard on either side of the room. The object was to hit the ball between the two kids on the opposite side of your starting side. Though Vers had never played it before, the whole concept seemed familiar.

Yon tossed the ball into the middle of the group, and play began. A tall, blue-skinned boy caught it with his foot and started to run to the other end of the gym, but Vers quickly caught up and kicked the ball out from under his feet. A girl on her team intercepted it and turned around to head back toward their goal. She kicked it, but the shot came up too short and didn't even roll past the goal line. One of the offenders caught it up and kicked it back toward the other end of the gym. And so play continued.  
Vers noticed that Yon wasn't moving a whole lot - he probably figured that he was showing the children a mercy by not really playing. So when she next got the ball in her possession, she purposefully strayed to the wrong end of the court, pretending to be blocked by the offending kids, even though she could outmaneuver them easily. Once she saw that Yon was behind her, in a position to defend their goal, she let the opposite team take the ball.   
Just as the kid was preparing to shoot a goal, she turned to Yon and said, "Come on, commander, have some fun!!"  
His eyes strayed from the ball to her face for a split second - and in that second, the ball was kicked toward the goal. It hit him square in the face, catching him off guard enough to send him crashing to the floor with a thud. 

Time stopped. All the kids stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes glued to the commander and filled with fear. Vers mouth fell open as she looked from Yon to the kids. She had an internal conflict about whether to laugh or run to Yon and see if he was okay. Though she knew that even if he _was_ hurt, he'd act like nothing had happened, steeling himself with solid confidence as he always did. He might have to buy her dinner in order to avoid this incident ever being spoken of again, though.

In the end her worry won out. He probably wasn't seriously hurt, but she may have to keep him from admonishing the kids with a terrible punishment, or worse, a lecture.  
She got to his side, and pulled him up by his arm. His brow was furrowed - probably confusion about how he'd possibly been hit - but besides that she saw no real anger in his eyes. Letting a small smile onto her face, she said, "Are you okay?"

He looked at her. "Remind me whose idea it was to play this game?"

She let out a puff of air that hit his face. "Okay, so maybe it was mine. Will your dignity ever be intact again?"

"Perhaps, if you don't ever speak of this."

Now her smile became broad as she helped him to his feet. "Only if you buy me dinner."


	3. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers and Yon-Rogg go out to eat together. While Vers thinks it's a great opportunity to spend more time together, Yon-Rogg thinks it's a bad idea for his own reasons...

It was the last day of another beautiful weekend on Hala. Vers had spent most of the afternoon relaxing and reading in her apartment, but now she decided that she needed to get out and stretch her legs. She threw on a standard green-and-black shirt with some pants and running shoes; she had actually been in her pajamas all day. Just as she was about to head out the door, she was stopped by the abrupt, loud rumbling of her stomach.

"Oof," she said, clutching at her empty tummy. That's when she got an idea. She grabbed her comm and called Yon-Rogg.

There was only a half-second of silence before he answered, a glowing-blue image of him projecting from Vers' wrist. "Vers? What is it?"

"Whatcha doing right now?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just checking to see if we have any new missions coming up. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry and I was wondering if you'd wanna grab a bite to eat," she explained.

He sighed, but was smiling. "Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm..." she thought. "I dunno. Let's just meet outside your apartment like usual and then we can walk around and decide."

"Alright. See you in a few," he said.

"See you in a few!"

\----------------------------------

Soon they were strolling along the streets of upper Hala, observing all the different eating establishments. 

"Hmm, nah, I don't really want fast food," Vers commented as they passed another one.

"Fast food?" Yon questioned.

"You know, inexpensive stuff that they serve really fast? I thought everyone called it that," she said, scratching her head.

"Mm, not really," he said with a chuckle. "But you can if you'd like. I don't think I'd be able to stop you if I tried, anyway."

"You know me so well," she laughed. 

Just then Yon stopped her. He turned toward the open door of a fancier restaurant, usually favored by Kree nobility or the higher ranking individuals of Starforce. "How about there?" he asked.

Vers did a double-take. "The Hala Star? But that place is really expensive!" she exclaimed.

"Not if you're only two people," Yon said with a smile. "Besides, I believe I owe you dinner." 

She just kind of stared at him. He chuckled at her response and pulled her into the restaurant by the arm. However, as soon as he looked around, he quickly let go of it.

"Hello, welcome to The Hala Star! How many?" asked the man sitting behind the front desk.

"Two," answered Yon uneasily.

"Ah, I see! Please follow me," said the man. He lead them up two sets of staircases and seated them at a table in a corner with a beautiful view of the city. Posh green curtains were pulled back around the table and could be let down for total privacy while dining. 

After they had been seated and a waiter came to get their drink order, Vers said, "Wow, this is so fancy! I wonder why he didn't just give us a standard table on the first floor. Maybe it's because he knows we're members of Starforce. He almost definitely knows who _you_ are!"

Yon was looking out the window absentmindedly. He suddenly appeared to be burdened by something. He also kept looking around the restaurant as if they were on a covert mission and there might be Skrulls sitting at the next table over.

"Yon? What's the matter?" Vers asked. She tapped him on the shoulder and he snapped out of his trance. 

"Oh, uh, Vers. What?" he asked.

Just as she was about to repeat herself, the waiter came back with their drinks and some complimentary salad and bread.

Vers totally forgot what she was about to ask. "Free appetizers? No way!" She grabbed a breadstick and munched on it happily. "Mmm, just like Olive Garden..." 

Yon-Rogg vaguely registered the fact that she had said something weird again, but he was too busy discreetly scanning the restaurant. Yes, there was definitely an older couple over there giving them looks. Not the kind of look that implied you were weird, the kind of look that implied--

"Okay, Yon, seriously. You were all stoked to eat here with me, and now you're acting like something's wrong. Are you going to tell me?" Vers asked.

Yon noticed that she had her arms folded on the table, completely ignoring the food, and focusing all her attention on him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vers. I know I'm being weird. But I'm beginning to think...we shouldn't have come here..." he said slowly. 

He seemed to be getting nervous. What on Hala could have set him off? Vers looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She decided to reach up and close the curtains so that Yon wouldn't be distracted. However, that only seemed to agitate him more.

"Oh, no. Why...oh, gosh..."

"For Pete's sake!! Yon-Rogg, what is going on?!?" she all but shouted.

He finally stopped his mumbling and looked at her. It wasn't his ordinary look, the amused/exasperated look that he gave her all the time which showed how much she meant to him. This look was different, like she was suddenly a different person to him.

"Vers...by coming here, and sitting together, and closing this curtain, we are heavily implying that we...we are, uh..."

Was he sweating? He WAS!

And now Vers finally understood. Two members of Starforce of the opposite gender coming to a fancy restaurant by themselves to eat dinner? What would that look like? Of COURSE Yon would be nervous. But the fact that he was nervous sent her mind spinning in all kinds of directions. No, she couldn't focus on that right now. She needed to focus on the moment, where he was having trouble finishing his sentence like an adorable eighth-grader. She decided to cut him some slack by finishing it for him. "...we're having an affair?"

He cleared his throat _really_ loudly, and his eyes darted around a few times before finally settling back on her. "...Yes. I mean, no! Not an affair. That's...not...the right word..."

She watched him lose his composure slowly. She suddenly felt really bad for him; he was just trying to keep their reputations intact. No one wanted untrue rumors about themselves floating around. As he fiddled with his silverware, she put a hand over his, and he jolted. She used her other hand to lift his chin and look into his beautiful golden eyes, which had quite a few emotions on display.

"Yon, don't worry. Our reputations are _not_ going to be ruined. I'll get us out of this, and that's a promise."

She could see him relax, and suddenly looking into his eyes became addictive. "Before I do that, though, will you please enjoy a delicious dinner with me? We already went through the trouble of coming here," she said with a smile. Slowly she removed her hand from his chin, though her hand over his on the table remained there, and they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Finally, he broke their eye contact and sighed. "Yes, Vers. Let's eat. I think I've been playing this situation up far too much, anyway," he chuckled. 

She smiled. "Yeah, would it really be so bad if we were together?"

Suddenly the comfortable air tensed. Yon's eyes dilated. Now it was Vers' turn to look around uncomfortably. Why in the worlds did she have to say that?

They were saved by the waiter, who came to get their dinner orders. After putting them in, they began to make everyday conversation and banter, and for the rest of the meal, all was well.

\----------------------------

Vers finished off her plate and let out a loud burp. Then she promptly covered her mouth. "Whoops," she said.

Yon looked at her accusingly. "Vers, it doesn't matter if we're behind a curtain or not. We're in public."

"Sorry, not sorry," she said.

"If anyone heard that, they'd be more inclined to think it was me," Yon added.

"You really need to stop thinking about how much people are judging you," Vers said. "Odds are, they're not. You're basically famous; they all think you're awesome and, by extension, incapable of burping."

Yon gave her a look.

"Well, it's true," she laughed.

"Alright, so what's your plan for getting out of here?" he asked.

She smirked. "It'll be easy, as long as you're good at acting." 

\-----------------------

Every head in the restaurant turned as shouting was heard and two people came storming down the stairs.

"I can't believe you never told me about this!" Vers shouted.

"I'm sorry, Vers, but it's true!! Perhaps you shouldn't have let your guard down, and your fragile little _ego_ wouldn't have been so hurt," Yon-Rogg said in response as they followed each other in a rage toward the door. 

"It's NOT my fault!! You could have told me from the beginning that you loved someone else!!" Vers screamed.

"You should be more careful with who you entrust your heart to," Yon retorted. 

As they reached the door, Vers gave him a shove. "I _hate_ you!!" And she stormed out of the restaurant. 

Yon looked around at the startled patrons. His death glare made them look away with embarrassment. Then he ran out of the restaurant in a huff, making sure to go the way that Vers didn't.

They regrouped behind the restaurant, both of them laughing so hard they nearly fell over. Vers actually did, but Yon caught her and pulled her to her feet, and then into a warm hug. 

When she finally stopped giggling, she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Wow, I never thought having a go at you would be so much fun. Do you think those people still think the same way about us?"

Yon chuckled and pushed her tangled hair from her face. "I doubt it, what with all that screeching you did."

"Hey, at least I yelled. You just kinda raised your voice. But I think it worked nonetheless," she smiled. 

He smiled back, continuing to hold her in their embrace, their eyes locked. It felt so right, and they were drawn closer to each other with every breath.

Yon-Rogg seemed to realize what was happening, and he knew that it couldn't, not now. Breaking their gaze, he cleared his throat and stepped away from her, letting her go. The night was cool and he suddenly felt cold without her. He could see the slightest trace of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose we should head home for the night," he said, trying to blow the tension off.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We've had enough of an adventure today, huh? But still...I feel like I owe you this." Before he could react, she closed the gap between them, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. Then she quickly retreated, brushing her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Thanks for looking out for me." Then she turned to scurry out of there as fast as possible.

"Vers!" Yon called.

She turned. "Uh, yeah?"

"I had a good time today. The food was excellent, wasn't it?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back shyly. "Yes, it was amazing."

"Be sure to report tomorrow at 0800. I'll see you then."

She saluted him. "Gotcha, Commander!"

Then they went their separate ways. Yon-Rogg thought he had handled that situation pretty well, but he couldn't help the microscopic feeling of regret deep inside his stomach. He knew he had missed a wonderful opportunity. He also knew that now was not the time. Someday, maybe, things would be different, for Hala, the Kree, and for them. Maybe someday they would be free to do whatever they wanted, and someday he would tell her how he really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I don't know if any of you were actually waiting for these stories to continue, but...here's a new one! I hope you liked it.
> 
> On a sadder note, I don't think I'll be writing any more of these stories, because I need to focus on my new collection of one-shots, simply called "Starforce Stories"! The setting of them is quite a bit different from these and I just find it hard to juggle between my work. I want to give a big thank you to the few of you who read and commented - you made me feel very special about my first writings. ;_;


End file.
